Assembly of complex articles of manufacture, such as automobiles, often includes the connection of a preassembled first component to a second component. The connection may, for example, be accomplished using threaded fasteners, such as bolts or nuts. If bolts or nuts are employed, then the connection of the preassembled first component to the second component may involve manual insertion of the bolts or nuts into holes formed in the preassembled first component.